Revealed
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Rose/Lavitz ficcy. Rose, being her usual anti social self, finds herself in emotional distress over a knight that happens to have a little "crush" on her himself...please R&R! Dedicated to DreamSage11! Hope ya like it!


YUA: Ok, Some people have pressured me a lot to do this. I'm gonna dedicate this fic to DreamSage11. This was a request from her, so...here goes nothing! And I checked several websites for pics, and it seemed that in every one Lavitz's eyes were brown. Now some of you may have seen different, but I'm going with brown. Same thing with Rose's eyes. I saw green, so I'm going with green. So, here we go! This is what TRULY happened at Lohan...  
  
-  
  
Revealed  
  
-  
  
It's been a while since they've gotten to rest. Dart, Shana, Rose, and Lavitz all arrived in the commercial town of Lohan, brimming with markets, stores, and places to stay.  
  
"I say we head to the inn. I haven't taken a nap since we left Hoax!" Dart reached for the sky, stretching every muscle, while everyone else agreed. After all, it has been a long way, and they were all extremely tired.  
  
"The inn is this way. C'mon." Lavitz led the way.  
  
"Have you been here before?" Shana inquired.  
  
"I was stationed here a few years ago. Not a thing has changed." A wide grin played across Lavitz's face, while the always-too-quiet Rose walked past.  
  
"Oh, but of course! Ladies first!" Rose was not amused. She shot him a look of venom, while Lavitz's grin just got bigger.  
  
"Men..." She rubbed her temples and continued walking. Lavitz leaned over to Dart and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Is she always like this?"  
  
"We've known her for just as long as you have."  
  
"Hmm..." He thought for a second, letting his mind decipher and analyze all the information that he knew about her. She seemed too docile. A little too protected. She needs to speak up for herself and needs to open up. Figuratively speaking, of course.  
  
"This place is so big..." Shana's eyes roamed around the street, taking in every sight.  
  
"What can you expect from a town that prospers?"  
  
"A nice, big, comfortable bed?" Dart laughed, as did Shana and Lavitz. But, as always, Rose, just kept on walking.  
  
"Is there anything interesting here?" Dart kept his eyes out for the inn sign, while Shana asked most of the questions that Lavitz so quickly answered.  
  
"Well, there's a little fair here, and a fighting tournament too."  
  
"A fighting tournament?! Bring it on!"  
  
"Easy Dart. A lot of brutal men go to fight there, some dirty cheaters too. I entered when I was stationed here, and got knocked out by some cheating guy that inflicted poison on me. Good thing they had antidotes at the competition."  
  
"Hah! I can beat them all! Poison doesn't matter!" Dart never gives up on a fight. Lavitz thought it was a little...irresponsible, just throwing caution to the wind and taking on everything in front of you. But Dart was like that. He can't change him.  
  
"You can enter after we rest. Trust me. You'll need the nap."  
  
"Right!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Here it is! The inn!" All four dragoons entered a rather fancy looking building, with a sign out front labeled 'INN'.  
  
"I suppose we're all chipping in for the cost?"  
  
"Of course! It's what we always do!"  
  
"Greetings and welcome to the most renown hotel in Lohan! At one hundred gold a night, you get your money's worth! How many are staying?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Okay, one room for the ladies and one for the men, I assume?"  
  
"Actually, could I stay with Dart?" Shana's question caught everyone off guard.  
  
"W-What?!" Dart was taken aback the most. Meanwhile, Lavitz was worried about the reaction of the other female. Rose eyes were fixed upon Lavitz, but she quickly retained her normal composure.  
  
"Fine with me." Now everyone was caught off guard yet again. Hearing that coming from the mouth of Rose was not normal.  
  
"Uh, Rose? You sure?"  
  
"Yes. It's fine." She nodded, and walked up the stairs towards her room, walking past Lavitz and quickly whispering something to him.  
  
"You try anything quick, and I'll rip you limb from limb. Got it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure...!" A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.  
  
"Good. So, no worries." She hurriedly went inside, the corners of her mouth twitching to form a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Rose was by herself in the room, eagerly waiting for company to come walking through the door.  
  
"Why do I want to be around him? Or anyone else, for that matter. Why? I like being by alone...and why am I talking to myself?" Contemplating a whole range of thoughts, she seemed to be speaking her mind, but with no one else around. Was he really causing her this much distress?  
  
She flopped back onto the bed, scanning her mind for any available thoughts on Lavitz. A righteous knight from the Kingdom of Basil, one devoted to his king and knightly duties.  
  
"Argh! What is it about him?!" two knocks came from outside, and the door opened.  
  
"Rose? You here?" The armor clad knight stepped through the door, looking around until his eyes came to a rest upon Rose. She sat up straight rather quickly, surprise evident on her face.  
  
"Me, Dart, and Shana are going out for the night. You wanna come?"  
  
"Of course! You're not leaving me here! Besides, I love being out at night."  
  
"Dart and Shana are waiting out front." After Lavitz had turned away, Rose muttered under her breath.  
  
"Night is always better if you have someone to spend it with..."  
  
"Huh? You say something?"  
  
"Wha--? No, nothing. C'mon, let's go." Once again, she walked past and took the lead, letting Lavitz open the door for her.  
  
"Such a gentleman, I see. Have you had a girlfriend before?" Lavitz's eyes widened to the subject.  
  
"Say what?! Um, no, actually..." He closed the door, nervously scratching the back of his head, trying to take in what just happened. Perhaps she was better with less people around. He's never heard her talk so much just to one person. That person being Lavitz. She seems...out of character right now. Strange...  
  
"C'mon you guys! Hurry up!" Dart's voice resonated throughout the inn. Most likely waking up a few others in the process. Lavitz ran down the stairs, while Rose calmly and smoothly walked down, taking her time. She finally reached the door, and Dart seemed excited.  
  
"So, Lavitz, what's the night life like?"  
  
"Lohan isn't really big on night things, but if you're on top of the buildings, it's a view you'll never forget."  
  
"Sounds great! Which building will let you on top?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"The inn?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, if the ladder is still there. It should be..." He peeked around the corner of the building.  
  
"Yes! It's still there. Just climb on up." He ushered them up, Shana first, then Dart, and then Rose. As she grabbed onto the ladder, she stole a quick glance towards Lavitz. It seemed he did the same because as soon as her eyes rested upon his, their eyes locked. She froze right where she was. His brown orbs seemed to pierce her heart, looking through a spyglass to her thoughts. She looked away, afraid that the prolonged sharing of sight might reveal too much about her. After she was up, Lavitz climbed up rather slowly, reveling in the feeling he was having. A sort of vibe, if you will, after that little moment he shared with Rose.  
  
"Wow...it's beautiful..." Just as Lavitz came up, Shana began running from place to place, looking in every direction.  
  
"Shana, take it easy! You might wake someone up!"  
  
"Sorry." She sat down next to Dart, who scooted a little closer to her. Both of them just stared off into the distance, savoring the silence and sights. Lavitz decided not to disturb them, and walked away, joining Rose on the other side of the roof.  
  
"What is it?" She inquired rather coldly.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just letting Shana and Dart be alone..." Rose peered over Lavitz's shoulder, wishing that she had someone to do the same thing with. Lavitz sat down, while Rose continued standing.  
  
"Looks nice, doesn't it?" Lavitz, being the gentleman Rose called him, was trying to create some conversation.  
  
"I...guess so. The stars are looking especially prominent tonight..." Rose was also trying to strike up some conversation. Usually being quiet, this was a somewhat big change for her, so she wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Do you know astronomy?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Astronomy. King Albert was taught at the castle. He could tell your entire future from the stars. Heck, he even told me I'd be married within the next five years." Lavitz couldn't help but laugh at the thought, while Rose felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Lavitz seemed to loosen up. He laid on his back, putting his arms under his head as if for cushioning. Rose, on the other hand, was still a bit hesitant, but she sat down next to him. Dart and Shana began talking softly, but not loud enough so Lavitz or Rose could hear.  
  
"I heard that shooting stars are supposed to be bits and pieces from the moon." A strange but logical assumption.  
  
"I've never heard such a thing."  
  
"I've also heard that if two shooting stars are travelling side by side, romance is in your future. At least, that's what Albert told me." Just then, two shooting stars, travelling side by side, bolted across the sky. Lavitz sat up, wondering in awe what was going to happen next.  
  
"Did...did you see that?"  
  
"Yes, I...did..." Rose turned her head, wanting to see Lavitz's face. Coincidentally, Lavitz was also looking at Rose, his brown eyes penetrating Rose's very own glare, something she rarely finds in men.  
  
Lavitz leaned in.  
  
Rose leaned in.  
  
The space between their lips was inches.  
  
"Lavitz! Rose! C'mon, we're going back down!" Both aforementioned people immediately back away, trying to conceive what just happened.  
  
"Are you guys coming?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be right there!" Lavitz yelled back before turning around to look at Rose once more. Of course, she was waiting for him, and the moment he turned around, she claimed his own lips in a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.  
  
"Coming!" Was Rose's answer to Dart's question. She got, up smiling the whole way. Meanwhile, Dart walked past Rose, making his way towards Lavitz.  
  
"What was that about, huh?" A sly smile was printed on Dart's face, while Lavitz's face turned a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"Um, uh, er..."  
  
"C'mon, you can explain on the way." Dart allowed himself to let out a small laugh, but nothing more. Lavitz just became more flushed.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's what happened."  
  
"Well, well, seems the loyal knight has hit it off with little Ms. Darkness herself!" Both of them smiled, but Lavitz still blushed.  
  
"Go on. Get to bed. We need to rest for the fighting tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Right." Dart disappeared into his own room, which, need I remind you, he was sharing with Shana.  
  
Lavitz cautiously entered his own room, taking care not to wake up Rose if she was already sleeping. But, to his surprise, she was wide awake, the light was on, and she was sitting on her bed, a smile still on her face.  
  
"Uh, hi." Lavitz was still somewhat nervous.  
  
"Hello." Lavitz slipped out of the armored leggings he was wearing, and flopped down on the bed. A humid night, he didn't even bother going under the covers.  
  
"Good night..." Rose's voice seemed haunting to him...in the sense that he would never forget her.  
  
"Good night, Rose..."  
  
-  
  
YUA: Whew! Finally! Happy now, DreamSage11? I bet you are! ^_^ Keep in mind I've got one more chapter to do. But just one more. Then, I work on other things. Perhaps I'll be doing some more odd pairing in the future...perhaps. Until next time people, see yaz! 


End file.
